My ocs and Works in progress
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Basically this is about my o.cs and their backgrounds and what you can expect me to write. Not all my stories are going to have my o.cs in it.


Emmy Here~ Just info about my guys! Riyuki, Summi & Yoki are my only I may make more in the future though...Riyuki was originally named Emriki but I decided to go with something much simpler and used often. Not all my stories will have my in it, maybe just 3/5 of the stories I upload or maybe just a mention of them c:

You may call me Emriki or Emmy but I prefer Ink-chan the best. I'm not going to tell you about myself all you need to know is on my bio. You can leave a comment on one of my stories and sometimes even leave a description of your own o.c and I can add them in one of my stories or make a whole new one with them in it.

This is probably one of the very few times I'm acting well behaved xD other than that I'm a heap of crazy randomness

I know the o.c rules and everything so my stories won't ever be one of those stories were I steal someone's personality or when one of my is the long lost sister or brother of someone or craziness like that. I hate it when an o.c comes in and everybody suddenly starts acting out of character and falls in love with them, so you can expect me never to do that.

I guess I'll began with personalty's now and what they look like.

~(Ink)~

Yoki Tatsunai- Hes 157 cms, White short hair with long bangs adoring his cheeks (but one always manages to get in his left eye) Autumn orangey/brown colored eyes and snowy pale white skin.

Yoki is very shy at first but then hes a hyper, bubbly adorable little uke, (pretty childish for a 16 an a half year old) but that doesn't mean he can't get angry. It takes awhile for him to blow a fuse, oh, but when he does... one bit of advice: Run! As short as he is he can take you down. Give him a break hes pretty small and knowing the pressure points on your neck is most essential in times, which brings us to his past.

Theres not much to say he has a very high interest is singing and dancing he was pretty good at it but gave up and decided he wanted to become a shinobi. He was raped when he was 14 and abused by his boyfriend which is kinda how he was in a wheel chair for a few months. He'd be way more childish if an incident with his father didn't happen that costed him his otousan's life. As sad as his life was he made a quick turn-around when his two best friends Riyuki and Summi came into his life.

In some fics some of the dudes may be bi or gay and in some totally straight, mainly the ones Yoki are in. Yoki is bi but mainly into dudes :3 ( Im a yoai fangirl so what!? o-o)

~(Ink)~

Summi Hatamoshi - Shes 161 cms,(Same height as Haruno Sakura) Light Columbia blue haired ponytails but sometimes cut short w/ all her bangs pulled and tucked behind her right ear and pale sky blue tips. Beautiful Gray eyes with an olive tint at the tip of her irises. Her skin is fair pale/slightly tan (type in 'fair colored skin' in bing and go to images a picture of Taylor swift w/ red hair should be there)

Summi is like a mad scientist without the scientist part or pronounced psycho. Shes kind at times but then once in awhile shes a loner. Shes actually pretty dumbfounded which is a shocker how she became a ninja...but hey, Naruto made it right? xD Not much of a past sorry it doesn't explains how she went nutty-ish xD

Her past is pretty normal she lived in a field with her mother. Her okaasan was a single mother of one with a second one on the way. Summi promised she would take care of her mother and her baby brother when she got older. In the golden fields of grass, she would train to become a ninja, kunoichi to be excact. She parted from her family when she was 10 to really start training to enter the exams. (shes 17 now) On the way she met Yoki & Riyuki. Now and then she writes letters to her mother and baby brother who is also planning on becoming a ninja. (he may be a new o.c) Shockingly she was the only ever person in there whole family that was born with blue hair, her mother had black and her brother, Kensuke has honey brown hair like their father that ran away.

In some fics Summi's curious mind will lead to Yuri (What!? The yoai fangirl found Yuri!)

~(Ink)~

Riyuki Sonokay (or Emriki..whatever) 170 cms (she picks on Sasuke for being shorter xD when shes only 2 cms taller but always tell Sai who is 2 cms taller than her, hes mean for picking on her like that) Jet black hair that was once very long and wavy with long bangs was cut to mock Sai by using his hair style but now is usually short with one medium fringe in front of her left eye but she grows it out as she gets older. Amazing bluebell purple colored eyes that goes perfectly w/ her pale skin.

Riyuki, makes everyone believe that she doesn't care about anyone but herself and is a good for nothing Street girl. Whilst in reality shes a very good friend, despite the fact that 82% of the time she can be a negative, mean, cold hearted, sarcastic 17 yr old. Her friends try to warm her up into the kind and caring friend that breaks out every once in awhile.

Sonokay's past wasn't as brutal as Yoki's but wasn't as pleasant as it could be. Most of her life she spent annoying the hell out of her okaasan mainly by calling her by her first name but when she wasn't doing that she was helping w/ her 3 younger siblings that needed help while picking fights with the other 2. Riyuki is the only girl out of 5 boys, maybe thats why shes so rough and tomboy-ish at times, well thats what everyone is assuming. Shes gathered her mother's hair color and even once her long wavy hair, she also has her obaasan's eyes. Her father is always getting her into every skill he can find, from sports to singing, cooking to driving; doesn't matter, her otousan had her doing it. Later in her life she was kidnapped from her family and trained to enter the exams. (soon where she meets her best friends for life no matter how many stupid fights) Somehow she gets in contact with her family and leaves the people who kidnapped her (shes gathered a liking to them too.) and travels to Sunagakure and video chats and emails her parents and if she has time between missions, visits. At Suna she became the Kazekage's personal Assassin and goes on missions for him..sometimes even with her team

So thats about it! All the info about my you should know Theres more stuff you'll soon learn in my stories. Again not all my stories will be about , sometimes it'll be about Sakura x Gaara or maybe Sakura x Sasuke Naruto x Ino and other stuff ^^ I might even write about Aizen x Ichigo or Aizen x Gin in the real world. Also It would be cool if some one made me some stories or gave me pointers *hint* *hint* I'm done babbling e.e So yeah

Emmy-Chan xox


End file.
